As It Seen
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Len Owen just wanted to help a little girl that shared a same fate as 'him' and waiting for a miracle to come. !Male Rin


_This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy :)_

* * *

 **As It Seen**

* * *

 _December 1993_

 _"What is your name, little girl?" a golden-haired young man kneeled down level his height with a little girl who hid behind her brother. His golden hair reflected sunlight from clear sky of summer. A grin appeared on his pale skin, yet attractive face with sapphire eyes. Everyone knew he was in his late twenties, even the little girl before him knew it very well from his youthful face and his energetic aura. He patted the girl's head, swept snows over her head._

 _The teal-haired little girl lowered her head, made her pigtails waving around. "Miku Larsene," the girl said. Her teal eyes stared intensively to the golden-haired man and then she looked at her purple-haired brother._

 _"And you?" the golden-haired asked to the purple-haired one. He smiled brightly yet the brother frowned and stepped back, was guarding his sister but also scared something might happen to them._

 _"Gakupo, Gakupo Larsene," the purple-haired answered. He squeezed his little sister's hand and she was calling her brother faintly._

 _He buried his hands on his doctor-robe pocket. The sapphire eyes gazed passionately yet radiate a lonely feeling. "You are from Roseblum Orphanage, aren't you?"_

 _The siblings nodded and Gakupo moved slowly closer to him. "Yes, we are from Roseblum," the fourteen years old boy answered. "But," he said as he gripped his sister hand tighter, "Miku is my blood-sibling. She is my little sister." He looked at the doctor carefully from top to bottom, not missed any single detail and made sure he wasn't a harm to them._

 _A giggle broke the silence. How could a little kid become so wary around him? He didn't believe his handsome face would scare those kids. It might his long hair that made him looked like a bad guy in kids films. Moreover, he didn't bring anything that would scare any kids. Maybe the siblings had had a difficult life before they ended up in an Orphanage that was managed by his older sister._

 _"Starting from now, I'll become your father," the doctor said._

 _Both of the siblings looked at each other, didn't know how they should react toward the doctor who helped Miku and instantly saying he wanted to become their foster parent. If they didn't play in a park alone which was far from the orphanage to see a carousel at the newly-opened park, they wouldn't meet him. If Miku didn't faint when she was just about riding the carousel and Gakupo rushed to a hospital, they wouldn't meet an angel-hearted man like him. Gakupo questioned his intention, after all, he was a young man. How could a young man want to take care of two orphans? How would his wife or lover react? Weren't they just become a burden for him? He just met the guy, and it was their first encounter. Gakupo wanted to say yes but something was holding him to say that. Confused and doubted his good intention yet wanted a new start. He wanted someone cared for him, cared for his lovely little sister. They wanted to be loved, not by a caretaker in the orphanage, but by someone who he would call "parents". He missed being called "my son" and calling someone "mother" and "father". He missed his old life before a group of robber came and took all his happiness._

 _Thick lips with rose colour began opening. He looked at the doctor carefully. "Are you sure?"_

 _The doctor smiled._

 _._

 _A second chance to be happy_

 _._

 _June 2001_

Pink curtains were opened. Miku narrowed her eyes, shocked by the clear sky they had after a storm headed this town last night. She opened her sight, revealing her big round teal eyes and curved a smile. She observed the clear sky and then exited her room as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Morning," Miku said and waved her hand to Gakupo who sat on a dining chair, read a newspaper like an old man. She stepped downstairs carefully.

Gakupo folded the newspaper and sipped his coffee. Compared to seven years ago when he came to this hose, the current Gakupo was like an old man who would sip his coffee even in hot summer day like this. "Morning, how is your sleep, Miku?" Gakupo asked and maintained his newly cut bangs. He locked his long hair on his ear and tied into a ponytail. Ah, if he wasn't her big brother, maybe Miku would fall in love with this beautiful creature.

Miku sat facing Gakupo, took a glass of milk that Gakupo had prepared, drank it all and placed it back like before. Remembering the storm from last night, she scanned the room, searching a damage that was caused by the thunderstorm. Hopefully, there was nothing to worry about. However, there was no sign of the golden-haired man.

"Where is doctor Owen?" she asked, but Gakupo didn't answer it. "He wasn't home last night. Have you seen him, bro?"

"Nope." Gakupo unfolded the newspaper and started to read again since the summer holiday was near and he was too lazy to go to campus. "Or maybe he is still sleeping in his room."

"Aw," Miku shrieked. Someone flicked her head from the back. The girl hissed and turned her head. Her mouth gapped but then curved a smile. "Doc!," Miku giggled, "did you just wake up?"

The golden-haired doctor yawned, scratched his stomach, and nodded. "Ya, I didn't take much sleep because I was busy with an emergency." His sapphire eyes stared gently at Miku and then smiled broadly, "are you worried at me? Thanks."

Every time Miku saw his gleaming sapphire eyes stared at her, she knew that was the most sincere gaze he had. She knew it, after all, she had lived with him for seven years. There was no way she wouldn't know the meaning behind his gaze. However, she still didn't know him very well. All she knew he was a popular guy in the hospital that captured ladies heart. Moreover, with his forever young look, he could capture everyone attention. An irresistible young doctor, that was people in the hospital called him.

When a sound of plate broke the silences, Miku snapped down to her breakfast. Bacon and egg. Classic, but she loved it even though Doctor always included a vegetable on her plate whenever he saw it. Today was her lucky day for Miku because Doctor didn't prepare the breakfast and there is no vegetable left in the refrigerator.

"Ah, we have no vegetable left," Doctor said as he scanned the dining table. He grumbled and sent a troubled gaze to his oldest child, but Gakupo averted his gaze, eating his bacon.

Miku's gazed snapped at her fork when Doctor caught her watching him. "I'm okay without vegetable, Doc." She had to hide her joyful feel for no-vegetable-breakfast.

Doctor tilted his head and grinned like a five-year-old opened his birthday present. "Miku," Doctor called Miku. "For how long you will keep calling me Doctor Owen?" he asked and giggled.

Her teal eyes rounded. She laughed awkwardly as she didn't know how to reach with his question. Nah, Miku always like that whenever he asked a strange question or put a smile whenever he was, except when he was handling a patient. Indeed, he would become another Len Owen when he was doing his job. However, he would like happy-go-lucky five years old when Miku or Gakupo become his patient. He never put a serious face, even Miku didn't know what serious face he would put on his work time. She heard it from nurses and other doctors, or his best friend, Rinto Weston.

"So-something wrong, Doc?" Miku asked and put her fork. He maintained her breath, didn't want her heart beating fast even though it has happened.

Len Owen shrugged as he giggled. "Nothing, I just want to hear you calling me papa or dad," he laughed hard and covered his mouth with one hand and stopped laughing when Gakupo growled at him. He leaned closer to Miku level his height and patter his foster-daughter's head. "Moreover, you've lived with me for almost eight years. It's time for you to call me dad," he smiled.

"Please get rid your pervert thought, old man!" Gakupo sneered but the doctor just smiled at him, ignoring his son and played with his golden ponytail.

Owen shrugged and chuckled, "I'm happy if you want to call me dad too, Gakupo."

"That will never happen!" Gakupo averted his eyes, reading his folded-newspaper. Every time Len made a joke, he wanted to leave this house, worried his foolishness would spread to him, and he didn't want that happen. But, he was just senior college-student and needed Len's wealth to continue his final project before graduating with an engineering degree.

Miku rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you two never get along?" Miku asked and then giggled.

Len Owen rested his chin on his fists and chuckled. "That's what people call, love, Miku."

The purple-haired young man rolled his eyes and hissed. "I don't love you. Go find a girlfriend."

Owen picked a bacon and ate it bare-handed, "Nah, I don't need one," he said and smiled but turned into a heartbreaking smile, "as long as have you two," he whispered, but Miku could hear that clearly since she sat beside him.

For the first time, she saw him frowned. Gakupo was too harsh on him, wasn't he? Miku thought, her brother tsundere foul-mouth wouldn't hurt him. Maybe, he held himself to get a wife because he had two children to take care of, but he never mentioned having a girlfriend or such. Just thinking a woman standing beside her, wearing a wedding gown made her chest hurt. She didn't know, maybe didn't want to share his father with another woman. Indeed, Miku wanted Len for herself since she didn't want to lose her beloved father. Her foster-father, for the detail.

However, that might not happen since she never saw him alone with another woman beside his sister. Even though he was popular at the hospital, rumours spread he was a gay and paedophile because he often spent his time with other guys and also kids, especially with Miku and made Gakupo jealous because he didn't have time to spend with Miku whenever Len was at home.

Whatever people said, Miku would be always beside him. After all rumours always like that, nonsense. She and Gakupo knew Len wasn't a pervert man like that, even though Gakupo always talking badly about him. For Miku and Gakupo, Len Owen is their saviour, an angel. Miku wouldn't be here today if it wasn't because of Len. Miku Larsene and Gakupo Larsene might become names that engraved on tombstones.

Len glanced at Miku. "Miku," he said and Miku turned at him. "Come to the hospital after school finished. We'll do some check up on you." He patted Miku's head and sighed. "I'm concerned after you fainted on the past day."

Miku smiled and nodded, "yes." Miku just realized. Nowadays he often gave her that worried gaze after she suddenly fainted a week ago. Not just Len, Gakupo gave her the same gaze.

 _._

 _However, it comes with a price_

 _._

Doctor Owen, that was people called him in the hospital. Just a few of them who called him Len. He preferred being called Owen since he thought Owen was a cool name. However, he despised it so much when Miku or Gakupo called him like that. He wanted his children called him "Dad" with love just like in a soap opera on television.

He sat on his desk, spinning around his chair while studied an x-ray photo. His name was engraved on nameplate but covered with papers and medicines. His desk was a mess. That would be an extra job for a nurse or his assistant to clean up his desk and whenever they complained about his untidy desk, he would answer, "being a single parent is hard and I didn't have a time to clean up my desk." In fact, he spent all his time playing with his children or went shopping to bought new clothes for Miku. Nevertheless, Miku rarely wore those clothes since he bought mini skirts or cosplays which is not Miku style.

"Oh my God," he mumbled and swirled his chair again. "Nowadays people easy to get sick, huh? Poor them."

A blonde-haired man entered his room, wearing a doctor-robe with a stethoscope. They were two peas in a pod. However, he clipped his bangs with hair clips. He walked toward Len and chuckled, "if people sick and go to a hospital, it's good for our wallets, isn't it?"

Len's sapphire eyes rounded. He turned his face to his friend and raised eyebrows. "Rinto?" He sighed and hissed, "such a wicked doctor we have here," Len laughed sourly. "But … I just want to focus on one patient," he said and bit his lips as he tapped his fingers on the table making a rhythm.

Rinto rolled his eyes. He pulled a chair before him and sat there facing Len. A "no" sign was made by his crossed arms over his chest. "Always the same reason." Then, the blonde doctor leaned on Len's table, didn't care about the paper on Owen's table. "It's the girl who resembles Mikuo, isn't it?" he asked and gazed into Len's sapphire eyes.

The sapphire-eyed doctor glanced to his companion. A corner of his mouth lifted, making a smirk. "I must thank t her for letting me stay beside her," he said and shut his eyes, brooding. "It's like Mikuo is here with me, revived from death. No, it's like he wasn't dead. I am the worst father, isn't it?" he looked at Rinto with a doleful face. He was never showed it to Miku and Gakupo because he couldn't do it. He wanted but he couldn't make that face. Larsenes–which now had changed to Owen since he adopted them–gave him the sunlight that had dimmed since Mikuo left. A new sunlight for his rotting soul.

"How many years after he has left us?" Rinto asked.

Len studied the white ceiling above him. "Fifteen, I guess," he answered and gave a lopsided grin, "and seven years since I adopted Gakupo and Miku."

The blonde-haired doctor burst a laugh. "Ah, that makes me remember a rumour about you. Paedophile!" He then smiled, "and the best thing was many nurses stopped to gain your attention which was good for me."

Len giggled and put the x-ray photo on his desk. "Aw yeah," Len rolled his eyes. "No wonder there was no nurse asked me dinner since that."

Rinto rose from his seat, titled his head and curved a grin, "want to come to a blind date? I heard my sister, Luka will go to a blind date with her friends," Rinto said and raised one of his eyebrows, mocking his friend. Len, on the other hand, was raising his eyebrows and snapped it together. Len hated people who asked him to get married.

"I don't want that. Do you think how old I am? I won't go to a teenage blind date!" Len rose from his seat, picked his white robe on the chair back. "I want to heal Miku first."

Strange. That was Rinto thought about Len. He snorted, "always Miku," but then giggled with a smirk on his mischievous face. "I wonder, is it a father's love toward his daughter, a brother's love to his little sister since your age gap with Miku isn't too far, or … is it your ambition since you couldn't save Mkuo back then?" Rinto asked as his blue eyes followed Len who walked off from his desk. "Ah, is it a love of a man toward a woman?"

An anger glowed on the sapphire eyes. Len rolled his eyes and glanced at Rinto. "Shut up and leave me alone." After tidied up his robe, he stared at his annoying yet one and only best friend forever in this hospital. "What you must know is, I want Miku to live like a normal girl, and won't end up like Mikuo."

Rinto shrugged. "Well, I think Miku's life is normal enough."

Len turned and walked away. He lowered his head, sighed and forced a smile as he reached a doorknob.

"But." Len stopped as Rinto began to speak. "For someone who suffers congenital heart disease, she is lucky. God bless her."

Len smiled and pulled open a door before him. "Yes, I'm waiting for a miracle come." He glanced at Rinto, smiled vaguely, "and when a miracle comes it can help me to save Miku," he said and walked away from his room leaving Rinto there.

 _._

 _But a miracle could help anyone to get the happiness_

 _._

A pair of teal eyes rounded as a nurse asked what she did here in front of Len's room. Miku flashed her eyes and forced a smile feeling awkward because this was the first time in her life a nurse questioning her being here. "I have an appointment with doctor Owen," she said as she let go her grip on the doorknob.

"Appointment with the doctor?" the nurse asked. Her face was unfamiliar. A new nurse, Miku guessed. No wonder she was questioning a school girl for coming to a hospital to meet a heart-specialist doctor. "Would you mind telling your name, miss?"

Miku smiled. "Miku," she paused for a moment, "Miku Owen."

The nurse gapped her mouth and then shook her head, "Miku Owen?" she forced a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't know you are doctor Owen daughter. I'm new here …"

"It's okay," she said as she was turning the doorknob. The new nurse walked away. Miku went inside but stopped when she just about closed the door.

"Ah, the one you've just talked to is doctor Owen's daughter isn't it?" Miku heard a whisper from the hall. It was clearly about her.

"Do you know the rumour about doctor Owen?" the other nurse asked.

"What is it?"

"They said … he isn't normal because there's no way a young man like him is a single otherwise he is a paedophile since he loves children and spoils her daughter so much."

"Oh my God."

"Ya, I often hear he said his foster-daughter is his world. Since he isn't married … It's not impossible if he-"

Before Miku heard the nurse's complete sentences, she slammed the door. She was tired of all of the sick rumours about her father even though some of them were true about Len being a single parent with two foster-children and spoilt his children so much. Miku sighed and walked to Len's desk.

Luckily he was too focused studied the x-rays photos and didn't realize her presence also nurse's gossips about him. He pushed his glasses to his upper nose-bridge. Miku's heart jumped a little bit and the girl gasped maintaining her breath, normalize her heartbeat because of the beautiful creature in front of her. Indeed, Len was the second- most-handsome guy Miku had ever met. Gakupo was the most handsome guy.

Len glanced at Miku and his serious face turned into a big genuine smile. "Oh, you're already here." He took off his glasses revealing his sapphire eyes.

Miku sat on a chair facing him. "So, have you found a heart for me?" Miku asked with sparkling eyes.

Her father shocked. No one scheduled a heart transplantation on her, even Rinto who sometimes substituted him if he wasn't there to do a check up on Miku's heart. "What are you talking about?" Len asked and craned his neck toward Miku. "I haven't planned a heart transplantation surgery since we haven't found any suitable heart for you and …"

She put her index finger on her cheek and then smiled at her father. "I found on the internet. It said if I have to do a heart transplantation to cure my illness," she said with enthusiasm.

Len smiled genuinely and placed his chin over his fist. "That is what I like about you, my dear."

Now, she was like a tomato. Red. But, as soon she inhaled-exhaled the warm on her cheeks also gone. She must know it the way he talked like that because she was his daughter, no more than that. There was no point she was hoping something more than that, and also it would be awkward for herself.

"I have told you about Mikuo, haven't I?" Len asked and Miku nodded. Not much she could remember from Mikuo since Len didn't tell much about him and there just one or two photos of Mikuo hanged on their living room wall. His auras changed whenever someone mentioned Mikuo. He gave her a doleful face. "Even though you two are like two peas in a pod, yet you're different with Mikuo. There is something you have that Mikuo didn't"

"What is it?"

"Your high spirit and strong will to be healed," Len said as his eyes became wet. "Mikuo didn't have that … he … gave up his life." He rose from his chair and walked toward Miku.

No. Miku was like Mikuo. She once gave up on life. She was the same before met Len Owen, her light. He was her new hope. Even, her soul had died after a robber killed her parents, took away her light and her hope. She didn't want to live. Her strength to continued living was because she found a new hope for her and also Gakupo. She wouldn't be here today if it wasn't because Len and maybe Gakupo had gone insane because she left him. For Gakupo, Miku was everything to him, she knew it very well since she was never apart with her brother.

"I was like Mikuo, not just me, Gakupo as well," Miku said giving a faintly smile to her father. She reached his robe, touching the edge of his robe. "If it wasn't because you, dad, Gakupo and I wouldn't be here today." As she finished her sentence, she looked up at her father face, gazed into his sapphire eyes that shed a tear. My wish now is … I want to give what you've given to me, a love. Maybe we're not a blood-family, but you're my beloved dad.

"Did you just call me dad?" Tears were flowing from his eyes, wetting his cheek that blushed like a tomato. Miku nodded for a respond. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he said and hugged his daughter.

"Now, let's begin the checkup."

 _._

 _However, happiness isn't about a miracle._

 _._

"What did you say?! A heart transplantation surgery?" Rinto yelled, clenched his fist. Almost losing control of his car, he gripped the steering wheel, controlling his car to the centre of the main road.

Len leaned on a car window with sleepy eyes after busy hours he had today. It was already two days since Miku came for a checkup and he hadn't had sleep enough because accidents happened on past two days. "Well, I guess … my heart is suitable for her–"

"Are you kidding me?! Do you want to commit suicide just for your daughter?" He yelled again. "Ah no, your foster-daughter! Hell, you!"

"That not suicide!" The golden-haired doctor yelled. He leaned again on the window. "I'm waiting for a miracle but there is no miracle here …"

Rinto rolled his eyes. "Do you think being dead and give your heart to Miku is a miracle and that would solve the problem?" He hissed and raised his eyebrows. "Even you didn't say it clear I know what is on your mind since we're friends since we're using diaper!"

Len shut his eyes, closed his mouth. He didn't want to hear anything. He didn't want to be yelled by his best-friend-forever but his ears still work fine. "Don't act like you know me."

"Ah, like hell I want to know your stupidity."

Len sighed and stared at Rinto who drove his blue car. "Her heart weakens and I haven't found a suitable heart beside mine."

Rinto stayed silent. He glanced a bit at Len before he focused his sight on the road.

"If she ends up like Mikuo, what the point I'm being a doctor?" he asked with a cold voice.

Rinto didn't know what to do. What he knew was the man beside him was had a mental breakdown for the second time. "I'll try finding a donor for her," he glanced again at Len who leaned on the window side. "Please don't do anything stupid."

 _._

 _It's about how to fight all of the struggles before us._

 _._

"Do you know the best part after we found out you suffer a heart disease?" a blue-haired girl said to Miku.

Miku sat on her desk, watching a group of girls approached her. She folded a paper she held, music notes for a singing competition. At first, no one knew about her disease, but since she didn't take physical education or class that including physical activity, they began questioning her. She didn't want anyone to pity her. However, some of them took a chance of her disease, making Miku do their assignment since she didn't take PE.

Miku shut her mouth.

"It easier for us to convincing Mrs Lawgreen to give scholarship recommendation to Mew instead of you," the blue-haired on sat on Miku's table. She raised one of her eyebrows and shrugged. "We told Mrs. Lawgreen if you won't able to join rehearsals since you suffer heart failure."

Miku rose from her seat. "What?" Her dream was seized. She shoved the blue-haired one.

Didn't aware her heart was beating fast, her sight went black. She collapsed.

 _._

 _The struggles that waiting us._

 _._

 _September 2001_

The smell of medicine awakened Miku. She was in the hospital and wore unfashionable clothes. Infusion hose was on her left arm. She scanned the environment and found Gakupo sleep beside her. He put his head on Miku's bedside, sleep soundly and then Miku caressed his cheek.

Miku turned her hear to a doorway when the golden-haired doctor entered her room. "Dad."

Len smiled and sat beside Miku. "Yes?"

"When will I discharge from this hospital?" she asked and tilting her head looking at the sky through the window. "I've been here for months, yet you didn't allow me to just take fresh air."

She weakened. Her condition worsened after losing control of her emotion that lead her heart rate raising rapidly two months ago. She looked at her father's blank eyes. Len just smiled faintly. He didn't get enough sleep, again. Being sick, she had become a burden to her family.

"I want to go home," she said and paused for a second, "I want to sing again … and get the singing scholarship." She hated a hose was inserted into her nose thus made her couldn't sneeze and feel itchy.

"No, you can't go home for now," Len said and patted Miku's head.

"Dad," she called her father and Len rested his chin on a fist that leaned to an end table beside him. "I think I lost that spirit."

"What did you mean?" his smile vanished.

Miku left warm on her right hand. It was Gakupo's hand. He gripped Miku's hand and she could hear his cries.

"I've gotten a new heart but I haven't discharged from this hospital," Miku stared at the white ceiling above her. "What is the point of another heart transplantation surgery if in the end, I will die."

Gakupo tightened his grip but didn't say anything. Maybe, he didn't sleep from the beginning.

Len frowned. Lately, Miku often found him frowned, sighed or cried faintly but she didn't dare to ask her father.

"Every living thing will die," he then smiled. "No one knows who will go first," his slime became wider, "maybe Gakupo will go first."

"What?! Why me, dad?!" Gakupo yelled and clenched his fist.

A smile appeared on her pale face. A light that dimmed before lit again and left a soothing feeling on Len's chest. Mikuo's image appeared before him, smiled and called him, "bro." Len took Miku's hand and kissed his daughter hand as he closed his eyes. "I'll do everything to keep you alive," he whispered.

 _._

 _I would do everything even though I have to shed a blood_

 _._

 _October 2001_

"I haven't got any suitable heart for Miku!" Rinto yelled trough cellphone however rain was deafening Len's ears. He was outside and sheltered under an umbrella, so maybe Rinto did the same since his voice wasn't clear enough for Len to understand.

Len sighed, his teary eyes were wet and red. "I haven't found it too," Len yelled. "What must I do, Rinto … we run out of time."

Heart failure. Miku was coma, maybe she would die soon if they didn't get any heart in seven hours. They haven't found a new suitable heart for Miku. Len didn't know why God was so cruel to him for letting his daughter suffered such a deadly disease. Why did Miku and Mikuo share the same fate? Maybe God punished him for using Miku as a replacement for his dead brother. Indeed, he wanted Mikuo came back from death by adopting Miku who had the same face as Mikuo. However, he couldn't see Miku as Mikuo and end up loved her as his daughter and when he knew Miku suffered the same disease as Mikuo, he just wanted to save Miku. Was he to greedy? Indeed, God punished him with all those problems, all those sadness that made him always put a fake smile on his face.

Fall was coming bringing those heavy rains and made sun hid its warm light, leaving a cold wind that would shiver everyone who didn't wear warm clothes. Len didn't care if he must run in the rain from one hospital to another hospital to find a suitable heart for Miku. He could ask someone else to find it for him but he had lost his mind. He couldn't calm if he didn't do it by himself. Thanks to Gakupo who stayed in Miku's room so he wouldn't worry too much.

"Wait … I'll go to Boston Hospital and see what we can get there," Rinto said.

When the crossing light showing a green light, Len ran crossed the zebra cross. "Are you kidding me? Boston?! Do you think we have time to go there!"

"Do you know I'm the fastest rider in our hospital, right? Leave it to me."

"Don't be kidding!" Len yelled.

A scream of a little boy caught his attention. He turned back. There was a teal-haired elementary boy in the middle of zebra cross. He kneeled down as an uncontrollable truck was heading fastly toward him. The crossing light still showed green light yet the truck hadn't stopped. It was a noisy rainy day but there was no one beside him who had a chance to save the boy since there were no people would go out in heavy rain like this. Len rushed to the boy, thought the boy was Mikuo. He forgot his priority.

He dropped his cellphone as he ran to zebra cross. A deafening sound of horn ended Len and Rinto conversation.

"Len! What's happened?!" Rinto's voice yelled trough Len's yellow cellphone. "Are you there!" The cellphone was dead because of rainfall and screams broke all rainy noises.

 _._

 _But no one knows where the fate will lead us_

 _All I know is … I want to save you and give you what they called a happiness_

 _._

"Where is my dad, uncle Rinto?" Miku asked and leaned to her bed. She was still in the hospital and much better than before.

Rinto averted his eves. His name was written on Miku's hospital nameplate beside her bed. It was signed as Miku's doctor. "Please take a rest so you could home sooner." He turned away and walked away.

Miku's hand tried reaching him but she was too weak to stand and leaned to Gakupo's shoulder who sat beside her. "Wait, doc … where is my father?" Tears shimmered in her eyes. "Brother … where is Dad?"

Rinto stopped yet didn't turn back to Miku. He bit his lower lip and shut his eyes then walked away ignoring Miku.

"Could it be …," she whispered and hugged Gakupo. Tears shed from her eyes and he buried her face on Gakupo's chest. She hadn't thanked him. No, she could never do that. After all, Len Owas now was just a name.

Gakupo shut his mouth, hugged tightly his little sister and patted Miku's back. He was trying to calm Miku, but how could he calmed someone if burst into tears? Gakupo cried silently and thanked Len for giving Miku second, no, third chance to live.

 _._

 _I'm sure we'll meet again._

 _Till we meet again …_

 _._

Len laid down on a flower field and was scanning the blue sky above him, also counting clouds that passed above him. "I wonder what is holding me to the heaven?" He sighed as crossed his arms, made it as his pillow. "Nothing to do here. I want to meet Mikuo soon." His eyes went blank, "nah, that is if God sends me to the heaven."

"Dad?"

A familiar voice caught his attention. Len rose up and turned back. His heart was beating rapidly, curious who was behind him and hoped she was someone he was waiting for. The teal-haired girl walked toward him with a gentle smile, however, she was maturer and taller than Len knew before. She didn't tie her hair anymore. She was no longer like Mikuo. Her long loose teal hair matched her round teal eyes perfectly. She wore a loose white dress. He could feel warm on his cheek. Her perfect figure bewitched him and made a butterfly flew on his stomach.

"I'm sorry," she said and closed her eyes as she locked her hair on her right ear.

Len blinked, still fascinated by a woman before him. She was too way different from his daughter. He couldn't see her as his daughter anymore. After all, he hadn't seen her for long times.

"I've lived a life like you wanted. You made me experience a normal life," she continued and opened her eyes. "You gave me a life that I always wanted."

Len smiled gently at her. "Then, why you're here?" he giggled.

"No one knows where fate will lead us," she answered awkwardly and forced a smile.

 _._  
 _Don't forget about me._

 _._

 _December 2018_

Gakupo sheltered under a black umbrella on a snowy day. He picked a photo from his black-suit pocket. He put the photo above the gravestone that engraved Miku's name, Miku Owen. He smiled and shed a tear.

"You're here. It's been a year since Miku's funeral

Gakupo turned his head and bowed. Rinto stood beside him, bought two bouquets and placed it on Miku's grave and on a grave beside Miku's. Gakupo shook his head. "I hope Miku will like the bouquet," he giggled and wiped his tears.

"She doesn't like flowers?" Rinto asked.

Gakupo nodded. "She used to like it but then hate it because she said flower has a short lifetime."

"Oh, sorry, Miku. I don't know about it," Rinto said and glanced at Gakupo's nameplate on his suit. "I don't think you'll stick with that Owen name." Rinto grinned as he pointed at Gakupo's nameplate.

The purple-haired man giggled. "Well, I didn't expect it too. But, since dad adopted me, I become the part of Owen family and it always is like that."

"Len would happy to hear that." Rinto smiled and looked at his best friend graveyard.

"At first … I didn't think I could live without both of them … especially, without Miku," Gakupo paused and stared at Miku's name, "but life goes on."

Rinto stayed silent and patted his best friend's son's shoulder.

Gakupo smiled. "The most unforgettable moment of Miku was … she wanted to be buried beside dad after she's died," Gakupo glanced at Len's grave which was beside Miku. "Because we're family."

 _._  
 _Since we are family_

 _._

 _Ah … I don't want to be forgotten by the only one I love._

 _._

Ah, his heart skipped a bit and remembered another thing. When he was just about arrived in this place, a blue-haired angel said he could go to the other side if he meets his soulmate, a part of his life, his destiny.

"Your right, Miku," he said and held Miku's hand. She was no longer Miku Owen. When one died, they were signed with their original name. She was back to Miku Larsene, another Miku that Len met on a snowy day. "I hope Gakupo won't go insane if you're here."

Miku giggled. "No, Dad. He won't."

Len gazed a pair of teal eyes and smiled. "You don't need to call me dad since we're already dead." He looked at her gently and held her hand shyly. "Just call me, Len."

Miku nodded, "okay," she said shyly and lowered her head, tried to hide it from her no-longer-father. "Len," she called.

"I'm waiting for someone to call me that lovingly," he whispered and leaned his forehead on Miku's forehead. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed their moment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Also …"

"Welcome home."

 _._

 _._

 _And … I said it._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I miss you so much_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

kyaaaa I've finished this oneshot! yuhuuu

welcome to this fic. Actually, I've written this fic in Indonesian named "seperti apa yang terlihat" for a challenge from Mizumori Fumaira (fellow vocaloid fanfic author in ffn) (oh, if you have read the Indonesian one, you'll find some changes in this story)

can you guess it why did I title this fic "as it seen"? let me know in the review~ anyway, if you know anythin about heart disease, let me know

At first, I didn't want to turn this into LenKu romantic story but since the original one was... (they ended up together and I can't separate my OTP so here is it hehe)

and the italic sentences are len's feeling toward his foster-daughter (Miku)

What do you think about this story? ^^

okay, that's all~ thank you for reading!


End file.
